Virtua Fighter
Virtua Fighter is a series of Fighting games created by Sega. Video Games Main games and revisions *''Virtua Fighter'' (December 1993), Arcade. Later released for Sega Saturn and Sega 32X. **''Virtua Fighter Remix'' (April 1995), Sega Saturn. A version more loyal to the Arcade one than the previous. Also released for the arcades and for PC as Virtua Fighter PC. *''Virtua Fighter 2'' (November 1994), Arcade. Later released for Sega Saturn and PC. Also released for PlayStation 2 only in Japan in the Sega Ages 2500 series. Home versions, except the Mega Drive/Genesis one, also include elements from Virtua Fighter 2.1. **''Virtua Fighter 2.1'' (Arcade). *''Virtua Fighter 3'' (September 1996), Arcade. **''Virtua Fighter 3: Team Battle'' (September 1997), Arcade. Later released for Dreamcast. *''Virtua Fighter 4'' (2001), Arcade. Later released for PlayStation 2. **''Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution'' (2002), Arcade. Later released for PlayStation 2. The North American version also includes Virtua Fighter 10th Anniversary as a bonus. **''Virtua Fighter 4: Final Tuned'' (2004), Arcade. *''Virtua Fighter 5'' (July 12, 2006), Arcade. Later released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The Xbox version is called Virtua Fighter 5 Live Arena in Japan and Virtua Fighter 5 Online in North America. **''Virtua Fighter 5 R'' (July 24, 2008), Arcade. **''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' (July 29, 2010), Arcade. Later released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Minor games *''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series'', a series of CDs for the Sega Saturn, featuring CG images of characters from the Virtua Fighter series, along with music and a karaoke option. **''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series Vol.1: Sarah Bryant'' (October 13, 1995) **''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series Vol.2: Jacky Bryant'' (October 13, 1995) **''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series Vol.3: Akira Yuki'' (November 17, 1995) **''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series Vol.4: Pai Chan'' (November 17, 1995) **''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series Vol.5: Wolf Hawkfield'' (December 8, 1995) **''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series Vol.6: Lau Chan'' (December 8, 1995) **''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series Vol.7: Shun Di'' (January 26, 1996) **''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series Vol.8: Lion Rafale'' (January 26, 1996) **''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series Vol.9: Kage Maru'' (March 1, 1996) **''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series Vol.10: Jeffry McWild (March 1, 1996)'' *''Virtua Fighter Animation'' (March 29, 1996), Game Gear. Later released only in Brazil for the Sega Master System. Known in Japan as Virtua Fighter Mini. *''Virtua Fighter Kids'' (1996), Sega Saturn, Arcade. Originally released in Japan in limited edition as Virtua Fighter: Java Tea Original Edition. *''GG Portrait: Yuki Akira'' (November 01, 1996), Game Gear. A "Virtua Fighter Kids version of the Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series. *''GG Portrait: Pai Chan'' (November 22, 1996), Game Gear. A "Virtua Fighter Kids version of the Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series. *''Virtua Fighter 10th Anniversary'' (August 13, 2003), PlayStation 2. Basically the original Virtua Fighter with Virtua Fighter 4 characters. *''Virtua Fighter Cyber Generation: Ambition of the Judgement Six'' (August 26, 2004), PlayStation 2, GameCube. Known in North America as Virtua Quest. Anime An anime based on the video games, and mainly Virtua Fighter 2 was produced and lasted 35 episodes, from October 2, 1995 to June 27, 1996. Links to other series Category:Sega Category:Series Category:Video games Category:Sega Sammy Category:Sega AM2